The Rose Grows Back
by Vampire-chick-7
Summary: Squel to 'When Rose petals Fall' When Avrils comes back to life, what will happen? ONE-SHOT SQUEL!


Ok, sorry for the long wait! I've been busy. This is the long awaited sequel to 'When Rose Petals Fall' It's a one-shot.

The Rose is growing back

Avril's POV

I blinked before opening my eyes, It was dark, and as I tried to stand up I couldn't, I felt around me, felling a coffin.

Wait I died, how can I be alive? I started pounding my the coffin, tell it broke, I felt, dirt, and rocks fall on top of me.

I began pushing up, tell I was standing up in the dirt, my head still covered, I stuck my arms straight up, tell they were above ground, I pushed on the ground bringing me up, then my elbows were above, I kept pushing tell my head was above ground, I coughed up dirt, and EWW! A worm!

Man, I probably look like a freaking zombie right now.

I then put my palms to the ground, and pushed with everything I had, then everything but my feet were above ground, I yanked each foot out, one at a time, then I stood up, only to find my self falling down again.

"Crap, I haven't walked for a couple months" I muttered to myself, before using my grave to stand me up, then I stumbled out of the graveyard, to where you wonder, my old cabin.

The Next dayZero's POV

I walked through the entrance of the grave yard, with flowers in my hand.

Today was Avril's birthday, so I decided to… 'visit' her.

I walked, searching the graves for her name, I finally found it, and walked over, then dropped my flowers in shock.

There was a hole in the ground, of where Avril should be buried.

I looked down the hole to see right into her coffin, no body.

She couldn't of came back to life, could she? No, that was nonsense.

I ran out of the graveyard to the academy, it was a three mile run, and half-way through, it felt like my lungs were going to pop, but I kept running.

I finally made it to the gates, and opened them, and continued running to the chairman's office, and walked right through the door, to see the chairman talking to Kaname, and… Yuki.

Anger flared to my face as I slammed the door, and ran to my dorm, I closed the door, and locked it.

Why did they have to come now?

Avril's POV

I walked through the cabin door to it completely empty, except for a book, I walked over to it and picked it up.

It had a leather cover, that was worn out and torn, the title was faded, and I could barely make it out, put could tell one of the words was 'vampire'.

I opened it up to see it was all written in pen, I was flipping through the book, but stopped when I saw a page that was titled at the 'Alive'.

I began to read it.

_Charralot Star's daughter, Megan, died tonight, she was engaged with a level d vampire, who turned into a level e, and she gave him all her blood, to turn him into a level c, she would've lived if, he truly loved her, the way he did. I did a study on it, if you're an ancestor of Charralot Star, and you love someone who is a level e, and they love you, there venom, will reproduce your blood… _

I closed the book, and dropped it, I always knew that I truly loved Zero, but I never knew that he _loved_ me.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself while pacing through the room, I know, I have to go to cross Academy, it's a sin for a vampire to be with a vampire hunter, especially with a pureblood, but, why would I ever care?

I can't just walk to cross academy, and walk in and say, 'hi I'm back, sorry I'm a year late for class' so what am I going to do?

The conversation with Kaname, Yuki, and the chairman

"Well, you see, Yuki wanted to visit Avril's grave for her birthday, we went early, we went at 5 am, and there was a hole that led to her coffin, and the dirt looked fresh." Kaname said.

"What?" The chairman exclaimed, then Zero walked in, and anger flared to his face, and he ran off, slamming the door.

"Sorry about that." The chairman apologized.

"It's ok." Yuki said.

"Maybe did someone steal her body, or… no, she couldn't of come back to life." The chairman muttered the last part.

"Well, you could stay in my spare room!" the chairman said.

"No, we probably should take our leave now." Kaname said, then they both turned, and left.

Avril's POV back with Avril

I decided just to go to the academy, as I walked out of my cabin, I walked along the trail.

As I walked along the trail, I saw the autumn leaves fall and dance in the wind, it made me smile, I forgot about the simply wonders about life, I was half-mile away, when I bumped into someone, "Sorry!" I said.

"No it's ok- wait, Avril?" I looked up to see Yuki and Kaname.

"Yuki, Kaname?" I asked, Yuki nodded, then a smile spread across her face, and she pulled me into a hug.

"How are you alive?" Yuki asked, "Reasons." Was all I said.

"Well, I was going back to the academy right now, so I bid you goodbye." The last part made Yuki and I laugh.

I then continued my journey.

I looked in front of me to see the gates, I slowly pulled them open, and walked through them, I quietly shut them, and walked, I saw the stone bench, that I'd always read on, and I got to the building the chairman's office was in.

I walked down the tan hall way, and made it to his big wooden doors, I knocked, and heard a muffled "Come in" and walked through the doors.

He dropped his mug of hot chocolate, which shattered on the floor, splattering the liquid everywhere, when he saw me.

"Hi?" I said very nervous.

"H-how?" he asked, "Reasons." I once again answered.

"Could I sign up for school?" I asked smiling, he pulled out the papers and gave me a schedule, my old room, and said, "Happy Birthday." Then I walked out to my old room.

I opened the door, examining the white walls, my purple bed, and the little wooden desk, I walked in, and shut the door.

I looked in my closet to find my school uniforms, and all my other clothes still in there, this year, I was a junior, and so was Zero.

Crap! How am I suppose to talk to him?

I decided, just to go to his dorm, I slowly walked there, and finally made it to his dorm.

I knocked, then heard him yell "Who ever it is GO AWAY!" so, I said, "Sorry" through the door, and turned and left.

Zero's POV

I was laying on my bed, still angry, then I heard a knock on the door, "Who ever it is, GO AWAY!" I screamed, then I heard a muffled 'sorry' throught he door, wait, was that… Avril's voice, only one way to find out, I jumped up and opened the door, but no one was there, so I ran to Avril's old dorm.

Avril's POV

I made back to my dorm, and sat down at my desk, and I began brushing my already straight, long hair, then I heard a knock at my door, I set the hairbrush down, and walked to the door, I opened my door to come face to face with a confused Zero.

"Hi…" I said weakly.

He pulled me into a hug, and then pulled his head back, and said, "I love you." And I replied, "I love you too." And then he kissed me, it was a perfect kiss too.

We finally parted for air, and he asked, "How are you alive?" and this time instead of saying 'reasons' I told him what I read, which caused him to smile.

It felt so good, to be here again.

I guess after the rose petals fall, the rose always has to grow back.

Ok, so that was the sequel, really long wasn't it? Was it any good? PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
